


Saxon for Ignorant

by frahulettaes



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahulettaes/pseuds/frahulettaes
Summary: Date Archived: January 26, 2004Pairing: Jack/DanielCategories: 1st Person POVSeason/Episode: Any	 	Size: 6kbRating: NC-17Warnings: LanguageSpoilers: NoneSummary: Just your average pornRescued from Area52HKH
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Lewdness (Acts 18:14), villany or wickedness, not lewdness in the modern sense of the word. The word "lewd" is from the Saxon, and means properly "ignorant," "unlearned," and hence low, vicious (Acts 17:5).

-*-

"Daniel?" Again with the 'hurry up, Daniel' voice.

"Jack?" A moue and an eye roll.

"Well? What does it say?" Hips canted, hand draped on P90.

"It's um...it's...it says..." Long fingers waved towards the wall then dropped.

"What, exactly?" Shifted weight.

"A sex manual." Eyes drop, head turns away.

"You're kidding?" Looks up the wall at swirling script and decorative paintings.

"Ah, no." Quirky small smile, raised eyebrows. Brief eye contact then away.

"Huh." He grunts. "Is it any good?" waves his hand vaguely at the wall.

Daniel's eyes dart back and catch, staying, looking. Considering.

"Compared to what?" He shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Playboy?" Swift brow raise followed by lopsided grin.

A short bark of laughter. "Almost certainly." Still chuckling.

"Read it." Jack's grin becomes a leer.

"What?" the room stills.

"Read it to me." Gravity shifts. Heart pounds.

"Jack..." helpless, fluttering hand gesture.

Distance shrinks. Skin temp goes up. Eyes dilate.

"Read it..." voice low.  
"I..." throat constricts.  
"...if you can." His back to the wall, letting the gun clatter to the floor.

"Uh...m...m'sh..." eyes travel up the wall. "M'sh aote alh'sh..."

Hat and coat drop. Fingers hook belt loops and pull.

"Ahh..." bodies bump and touch. "Anosh ms'a c'tall...oh"

Gasp. Lips touch the skin below his ear. Daniel's eyes close.

"Keep reading..."

Breathing hard, Daniel drags his eyes open.

"M'sh aote maah'e ptan."

Shirt dragged out. Warm fingers, hands, trailing, brushing, teasing.  
Gasp.

"M'sh aote p'ra m'tan oa'l."

Tugging at his belt. Eyes close.

"And...?" Lips close on the delicate bud. Light, soft, maddening.

"God..." swift inhale. "M...m'sh..maah'e pran..."

Gasp.

"Pran...pr..m'tan. Oa'l aote m'he...please..."

Buttons released. Lips return to his neck, licking, teasing, biting.

Daniel's hands find the wall, supporting while other hands loosen, release, torture.

"M'sh pran m'tan...oh God, Jack, unhh...maah'e oa'l..." studdering gasp.

Jack's hand curls around Daniel, stroking.

"Maah'e oa'l pran m'tan." Voice little more than a whisper.

"I...can't..."

"Read it, Daniel." Jack slides down, crouches, hand cupping Daniel's balls, pulling gently, rolling.

"M'sh aote maah'e oa'l...God yesssssssss..."

Jack's lips touch, open, tongue playing and teasing. His mouth opens, swallowing then sucking.

"M'sh aote p'ra..." Gravity increases, pulling, making Daniel's limbs heavy and weak.

"...aote...p'ra...." His eyes close, the words spill from his memory and mind and desperation.

Jack's throat opens, his hands wind around and caress Daniel's ass, his cleft, the deep recess and opening.

"...p'ra..." Jack's finger teases the opening, circling, pressing, entering. Daniel's breath, for a moment held, forced out in a rush. "OHGODYES!" Jack's lips and mouth and tongue, unrelenting, pulling, dragging, forcing response. Daniel's balls tighten, the frisson of pleasure begins to seep up his legs, coils and lingers at the base of his spine, drawn out by the constant, unchanging pace.

"Oh God...let me...please...m'sh oa'l arat, na'm b'shan..."

A second finger joins the first, twisting, rubbing, brushing gently, igniting fire.

Daniel pleads for release. "na'm... na'm... b'shan...please, Jack...f..f..finish me."

Jack's fingers caress and brush, his mouth and throat suck Daniel's hot flesh. Daniel's head drops forward, sweat glistens and drops, making dots on Jack's BDU's.

"...ahhhh...Jack..." his balls tighten to two small lumps. Inside his boots, Daniel's toes curl, his knees locked, the only thing now keeping him from toppling over.

"...JACK!...AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!..." the coil of pleasure springs, surging up and out of his dick and down Jack's throat, pulsing, hot, blinding. Sound recedes and Daniel is flying, back straight, head thrown up, eyes open and unseeing.

Jack's fingers ease out. His mouth and tongue clean, caress, care for the beloved flesh.

Daniel's knees bend, he's dropping, falling.

He is caught and held.

====  
"Daniel? Hey! Wake up!" Long fingers snap in front of Daniel's blinking eyes.

"Jack..." the ground feels tilted and he struggles to orient himself.

"Earth to Daniel!" hips canted, hand draped over his P-90.

Daniel drags in a deep and wavering breath and sighs it out.

"C'mon Daniel, nap times over." Jack's other hand waves at the delicate writing and swirling patterns of colour. "What's it say?"

Daniel blinks.

"It's...um it's...a pillow book." Hand waggles at the wall then drops.

"Like the Kama Sutra?" Jack looks up the wall, appraising. Daniel's stomach flops. Seeing and hearing those two words from Jack sends his blood pressure up a few points, back to it's pounding dream pulse.

"Yes...so to speak." Daniel closes his eyes, pushes the dream away. Locks it behind a door that is inscribed with swirling patterns of colour and delicate writing.

Opens his eyes.

"Okay, then. Let's pack it up." Jack looks away, out the door, his mind already at home.

"But, we should..." Daniel waves towards the wall then at his journals and books then realizes this will be the same. No weapon, no value. Again. He looks at Jack looking at him. No, Jack's right. It is of no value. It's time to go home.

"I'm coming..."

"Good."

End


	2. Penalty for Hooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic: Penalty for Hooking SG-1  
> Sep. 9th, 2006 06:52 pm
> 
> Just a teeny tiny little drabble follow up to Saxon for Ignorant.

"Daniel? Hey! Wake up!" Jack's fingers snap in front of Daniel's wide unseeing eyes.

It takes Daniel a moment to blink, to focus, to see Jack.

"Jack..." Daniel tilts, swaying slightly. He is flushed, pupils dilated, ruffled and shaken.

"Earth to Daniel!" Jack cants his hips, drapes his hand on the butt of his P-90.

He can see Daniel struggle for breath. He should worry, Daniel is prone to alien attention. But this moment, he watches, giving the man a moment to regain his feet.

He watches and sees. It is a look he knows. Not from Daniel, no. But another man, another time. His eyes sweep down taking in all of Daniel in a glance. He wonders for a moment what could've created this in Daniel. And not for the first time, if it were something he could do.

But that is a thought for another time.

"C'mon Daniel, nap time's over." Whatever the answers to that question, they must be put away. Home safely is the only goal.

Distraction is needed.

He waves at the wall, dragging his eyes away from Daniel.

"What's it say?"

Daniel blinks a slow blink. Jack can see the words forming behind his eyes, sees their journey from his mind, stumbling and rolling to his lips, soft and full.

"It's...um it's ...a pillow book." Daniel's fingers make an elegant wave, fluttering.

So.

"Like the Kama Sutra?" It is a thing he knows, this field of words. It is what has created this Daniel, hot and pliant and open.

Jack again drags his eyes away and looks at the swirling mist of symbols.

The slow return of flush washes over Daniel. Jack can see how the small hairs on his arms stand up, can almost feel the sheeting feel of desire pouring off Daniel.

It is a moment before Daniel can speak again. He swallows, his throat working, drawing Jack's eyes. Daniel struggles, wins, sighs has become calmer.

"Yes...so to speak." For a moment Daniel's eyes close. Jack almost misses it.

Now is not the place. It is not the time and nothing will change that.

But this is the next mission. Jack can feel the telemetry of it fill his mind, it's angles and shapes working into a weave of actions, plans, promises. To himself. And to Daniel.

"Okay, then. Let's pack it up." He forces himself to look out the door, his mask, so long honed conceals now, as it always has.

Daniel tries to defy. It is an old dance and familiar. One played across light-years, time, geography, their lives.

"But we should..." this is Daniel's set of steps.

And now his. He looks at Daniel looking at him. He sees the resignation, feels Daniel's pain. A little more of Daniel lost this day.

"I'm coming..."

"Good."

=====


End file.
